With the development of thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) technology, especially the demand of a screen having small size for a narrow bezel is increasingly high, such that the gate drive on array (GOA) technology is used more frequently. The GOA technology can integrate a gate driver circuit on a TFT substrate rather than outside the region where the TFT substrate is located, thereby reducing a bezel of a panel, making the panel more compliant with the technology development trend.
In the design of a twisted nematic (TN) type display panel, due to the characteristics of the principle of liquid crystal deflection, an indium tin oxide (ITO) electrode layer at a side of a color film substrate should be conductively connected with a pixel electrode at a side of the array substrate side by using an Au ball in a sealant. However, for the TN type panels having the GOA design, a driver circuit of the GOA region is designed with a number of via holes, and if the array substrate is conductive with the ITO electrode layer at the side of the color film substrate at the via holes of the GOA region, a display defect is caused. The TN type display panel in the related art is designed to coating a packaging adhesive at a certain distance from the GOA region, which results in a wider width of the bezel of the TN type display panel than that of a bezel of an advanced super dimension switch (ADS) type display panel.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those skilled in the art.